


The Lucky One

by kira_khaleesi



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Being Famous Isn't Fun, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_khaleesi/pseuds/kira_khaleesi
Summary: After years out of the public eye, Ben Solo re-emerges into the Hollywood limelight as aspiring actor Kylo Ren. Offered the role of the lifetime to work with this generations it-girl, Rey Skywalker, Kylo has no choice but to accept.--on hiatus as of aug 19 2020--
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Red





	The Lucky One

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by _The Lucky One_
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/gp/189214473@N06/148o1y)  
> [](https://www.flickr.com/gp/189214473@N06/G5jTqJ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/gp/189214473@N06/a71qqG)

Contrary to what the tabloids say, Ben Solo is not actually dead. 

When he first disappears into the care of an uncle who is not really a blood-relative, there is speculation. The press ask questions and the paparazzi stir up a ruckus every few days with reported sightings of him; the only survivor of a deadly plane crash. A plane that had been carrying none other than Leia Organa, the people’s champion on Capitol Hill, and Han Solo, the mechanic turned heartthrob turned Oscar winner. 

A power couple, to say the least. 

And their son, the only heir to the political dynasty of the Organa’s and the Hollywood legacy of Han Solo, he was just a boy when the plane crashed. Not even ten. 

He was whisked away to somewhere on the edge of the world, and eventually, Hollywood forgot about him. If you asked, most people that remember his existence have misremembered the facts of the tragic crash, and will tell you quite confidently that he died that day too. 

But he didn’t. 

He doesn’t emerge back into the lime-light until he is an adult, and in an attempt to distance himself from the baggage of his family, changes his name. 

When the tabloids cover Kylo Ren, they speak only of the way he rocketed from indie films to blockbusters seemingly out of nowhere. Some more observant critics make passing remarks about his tonal similarities to the late-great Han Solo, but most are too obsessed with his unconventional looks to compare him to someone who died two decades ago. 

Two decades might as well be two centuries in Hollywood. 

Nobody but Kylo’s agent, Maz - a Hollywood legend in her own right - knows who he really is, and she does a marvelous job keeping the press away from him. 

  
  


_“If you wanted to distance yourself from their legacy, you wouldn’t have come back to Hollywood at all.” Maz had narrowed her eyes at Kylo._

_He had just shrugged. “It’s hard to explain.”_

_“Sure, sure.” Maz waved her hand around as if he was boring her. “You actors never know how to put your own words together. Don’t worry, I’ll keep your secret safe.”_

  
  


She had been true to her word. Beyond that, she really was one of the best in the business. Despite his newness - and perceived risk in the eyes of casting directors - Maz had him working non-stop on project after project. 

Kylo prefers it that way, but he groans inwardly at every invitation to an event that arrives in his email. It had been years, a lifetime, really, since he had accompanied his parents to their respective fundraisers and dinners and ceremonies. The only upside now is that he can drink alcohol. 

Schmoozing with the elites is still, for some reason, a necessary evil. 

And that is how Kylo finds himself here, at a Gala for a children’s hospital...he thinks. It doesn’t really matter; his assistant will have made a generous donation in his name, from the collection of funds at his disposal from both his inheritance and work. All he has to do is shake some hands and enjoy some finger food for a couple hours.

He stands at the edge of the ballroom, checking his watch to see how many more minutes of this boredom he must endure, when a woman approaches him.

The first thing he notices about her is her build - she is tall and slim, but unlike most of the women around here, looks more athletic. Muscle in her shoulders and arms visible even through the sleeves of her jumpsuit. The second thing he realizes is that the deep vee-neck in the front of her black outfit leaves little to the imagination.

Her chestnut hair has pulled back into a tight, small bun at the back of her head. She cocks her head to the side and looks him up and down.

“Do you mind telling me what time it is?” At the sound of her question, he makes note of her accent.

“It’s eleven-oh-five.” Kylo answers.

The woman rolls her eyes, before sighing “Thanks. Sorry to bother you, I just, I saw you standing off to the side and checking your watch...figured you might be like me.”

“Like you?” He raises his eyebrows.

“Not here by choice.” Her eyes sparkle in the ballroom light, and Kylo thinks he sees flecks of green in them.

“Ah,” Kylo chuckles. “You’d be right.”

“Kira.” The woman holds out her hand.

“Nice to meet you Kira, I’m Kylo.” 

Kira grins. “Believe, me, I know. You’re the talk of the town right now.”

His eyebrows pinch together. “Really? That is the _opposite_ of what I was going for.”

Laughing - a joyous, bubbly, and free sound - Kira says “Maybe you should try being less talented then,” before winking.

Kylo silently thanks his stylist for leaving his hair over the ears that are no doubt heated to bright red at the moment. He gives Kira what he hopes is a charming smile, before offering to get her another drink.

She is an executive assistant to one of the big directors, apparently, and has to attend these events to whisper in his ear who’s who and answer his phone if anyone calls. Kylo doesn’t learn much else about her.

They spend the night together, up until the early hours of the morning learning each other's bodies in his oceanside house.

He almost tells her to call him Ben.

When he wakes up, she is gone.

  
  


* * *

**6 MONTHS LATER**

* * *

“Trust me, just meet with the director - this is chance that you cannot pass up, people are clamoring for the job and you-”

“- _People_ ,” Kylo interrupts, “not me. I don’t want it, action-blockbuster isn’t my thing.”

“But it _can_ be your thing, dear, for millions of dollars.” Maz sighs into the phone. “Please, just come by my office and read through the preliminary materials, at least that?”

Kylo swallows. “Ok, I’ll be there as soon as I can.” And then hangs up the phone.

Does he love to work? Yes. Does he want to be a co-star in a mega-million dollar action franchise? No. Indie is where he thrives, where he wants to be. He wants to be that guy that industry people respect, and that regular people are mostly unaware of. His dream is for it to take people a couple seconds to recall his face when someone says ‘Kylo Ren.’ 

To be as ambiguous as is possible in this fishbowl.

And yet, he takes a car to Maz’s office as he said he would.

Seated across from her, Kylo runs a hand through his hair. “I don’t know, Maz, this isn’t what we had discussed, and I’m really not sure that-”

She holds up a hand, “-hush, my boy. I know how you feel, we’ve spoken about it before. Would you like to know _why_ I did not turn them down right away?”

Kylo nods once.

“Because,” Maz continues, “the female co-star asked for you by name, told the director not to consider anyone else until you have officially declined. And,” she shrugs, “you say you don’t want to but I think you’ll like it.”

Frowning, Kylo leans forward in his seat. “She asked for me? But I don’t know anyone who works this circuit, the young, ticket-selling stars.”

“Evidently, she knows you.” Maz picks up a folder and hands it to Kylo. “Inside is the information, preliminary story info, script, names of the people that have signed on already.”

Kylo opens the folder and is greeted with a photo of the woman, Kira, that is obviously from a photoshoot. In a jumpsuit again, but this time, sleeveless, and somehow with an even deeper vee-neck, she sits with her legs wide on a bench. Hair professionally tousled.

“What’s this doing in here?” Kylo shows the photo to Maz, who looks at him like he is an idiot.

“That’s the costar, only one of the biggest female stars around these days” she shakes her head, “Rey Skywalker.”

**Author's Note:**

> check out the other pieces in my Reylo_Red collection!  
>  **Completed:**  
> [ All Too Well ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Reylo_Red/works/23312638)  
> [ Begin Again ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Reylo_Red/works/23191651)  
> [ Stay Stay Stay ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Reylo_Red/works/23299768)  
> [ State of Grace ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Reylo_Red/works/23174839)  
> [ Holy Ground ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Reylo_Red/works/24064783)  
> [ Everything Has Changed ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Reylo_Red/works/23517154)  
> [ I Almost Do ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Reylo_Red/works/23224756)
> 
> **WIP:**  
> [ i'm telling you/i'm telling you ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Reylo_Red/works/24916861) (We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together)


End file.
